


Dinner In

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Sara has a surprise for Reyes Vidal back in Meridian.  They finally get to spend some alone time together after Heleus settles after the battle with the Archon.Part of my Tumblr giveaway!





	Dinner In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going with the headcanon that Reyes is from Chile. So the dishes listed in the fic are Chilean in origin, or are close enough.

Reyes wasn’t sure why Sara had asked him to meet her on Meridian. She was normally content to go to Kadara to meet him and they’d spend time at his private room in Tartarus or his small apartment at the port. His whiskey colored eyes scanned the docking bay, reluctantly impressed by what they’d accomplished here in Meridian. The bustling town, growing steadily towards city, showed just how far the Andromeda Initiative had come in the six months since Sara’s victory over the Archon. Scott was showing significant progress in his recovery after everything he’d been through.

The Charlatan leaned back against the side of the shuttle, watching the activity of the docking bay blur around him. He locked eyes with one of the merchants, the barely discernable nod the only indication that they were members of the Collective. Reyes would never give away his identity but most knew he worked intimately with Keema, and was seen as a respected member of the exile organization. Reyes returned the nod before he focused his attention elsewhere. The smell of frying food snagged his stomach’s attention, reminding him it had been a few hours since he’d last eaten. The meeting with Keema had dragged on past when he’d expected it to be finished and, in his haste to get to Meridian, he’d forgone eating anything. He was reluctant to leave his spot, Sara had been explicit in her instructions. The orange light an incoming message on his omni-tool told him she was running a few minutes late, which wasn’t surprising.

Tann probably kept her in the meeting later than he should’ve. The salarian did not like knowing Sara wanted to escape these meetings as soon as she could, and Sara had never been good at hiding her emotions. It was an endearing quality to the human Pathfinder, but it made her absolute shit at diplomacy. A smile curved on his lips as he remembered her feisty attitude when dealing with Sloane. She’d certainly made no friends that day in Kadara Port, at least not in terms of Outcasts. He’d already had his eye on the Pathfinder but his agents came to tell him about her telling Sloane off. Her exact words had been: fuck off! It had cemented in his mind that he’d work with her, she would make a wonderful front to throw attention off his movements. The plan had gone down flawlessly, Sara had certainly played her part well. He did regret not informing her about his intentions and the fact she hadn’t spurned him had been shocking. She’d gotten even with him by telling him if he ever dared double cross her again… She swore she’d pull any Initiative from Kadara. Her word may not have had much sway with Tann, but she could play up the dangers of Kadara to his overly paranoid mind and take away everything Reyes worked for.

Reyes believed Sara when she made her threats. While she tended to bluster and rage, she never made a promise she could not back up. He remembered the words he’d thrown out at her. “Is that a threat Ryder?” He’d seen the roguish smile curl on her lips as she answered him flippantly. “More like a friendly reminder of who not to fuck with Reyes.” They’d gone their separate ways at the time so he could deal with Kadara Port and she could see about setting up the Initiative outpost. He’d been surprised when she’d visited him in his apartment that night. It had been quite an _enjoyable_ night for both of them. The memory had him shifting to get more comfortable as his blood ran hot from it.

“Reyes!” Sara ran up to him, clad in her ridiculous looking green Blast-o tank top with matching pants instead of armor, and grabbed his hand. “Come on! Hurry or they’ll catch me!” Sara laughed at his confused face but he was caught up in the whirlwind that was Sara Ryder. Her boundless energy was easy to get tangled up in, and he found himself matching her pace easily. Laughter came from the two of them as they ducked around a corner in the hastily set up marketplace. Sara’s perfume, a sultry exotic floral that reminded him of equally sultry nights in the jungle, ensnared his sensed.

“Sara, what exactly are we running from?” Reyes leaned one hand against the wall to gather his breath. He wasn’t out of shape but that had been an intense sprint through the docking bay. His legs screamed at him in protest for the unplanned sprint. He looked up and met her dark brown eyes twinkling with humor.

“Addison wanted to corner me for a _discussion_ about appropriating colonial funds. She thinks if she has my support that Tann will be swayed to giving them a bigger budget. Then Kandros and Kesh both came up to me with their own problems. I _like_ them, but it’s my evening off. I’m not going to waste it dealing with Nexus political crap while they’re here on Meridian.” Sara grinned as she watched Reyes straighten. She wanted to spend time with Reyes. There was a quiet contentment with just being with him, and she felt at peace while with him. The rest of Heleus wanted a piece of the human Pathfinder, but Reyes was content to let her be Sara Ryder. She didn’t fool herself though, Reyes certainly got something out of his connection with her. As long as he kept his Collective business away from their alone time, she was more than content to let him have that connection. His hair was windblown which added an edge to his already devastating good looks. The Pathfinder was reminded of a pirate after a sea storm. Sara chided herself for her thoughts and caught the look in his honey colored eyes. Her abdomen clenched with need at the molten look in his eyes. The look told her just how much he’d missed her, and she’d missed him just as much. It was singularly unfair how much the Initiative kept her apart from him, but she also couldn’t imagine giving up her position as Pathfinder. The role was as vital to her existence now as breathing.

“I see. So, do I get the Pathfinder’s undivided attention the rest of the night?” The words rolled across her skin in a wicked caress as his lips brushed the back of her hand. Her pulse sped up at the feel of his lips against her skin, and knowing that she wanted those lips and hands on her body. Heat crept up her neck from the deliciously scandalous thoughts, even after they’d been together so long, it still made her blush. Reyes noticed the blush in the wash of blue neon light from one of the market stalls. His lips turned up in a knowing half-smile and she shook her head in an attempt to stave off the teasing that was sure to follow.

“Ryder! There you are!” The cheerful ring of one of her squad mates, the energetic asari, reached the two of them.

“Shit! Come on!” Sara bolted like a fox at hearing the baying of hounds. It certainly felt like they were being hunted. The smuggler wondered if this was how Sara felt whenever she docked anywhere. Reyes blinked, taken aback, at how quick she could be when her mind was set to it. He moved along behind her, his long strides catching up easily with hers. Sara ducked into the doorway of one tall building, the metal structure rivaled some of the skyscrapers back on Earth. She punched in a few numbers on the pad by the door and yanked him through when the door opened. It slid shut with a quiet hiss behind them and Sara pressed her ear to it as she listened to the crowd run past it.

“Finally.” The almost tangible relief threaded her tone as she heard Peebee sail past the door. They were free from her squad mates. Sara knew they meant well, but she hadn’t asked Reyes to Meridian for a group date. All her responsibilities as Pathfinder kept them apart, and whenever she had a free moment she would grab it. Besides, she had plans for the man that night.

“Sara. Where exactly are we?” Reyes folded his arms across his chest, raising one eyebrow in inquiry. The foyer was spacious and sparsely decorated. A couch upholstered in dark blue synthetic fabric had been pushed against one of the walls, and a few paintings done by locals were hung in a disorderly fashion. The gentle sound of water bubbling in a fountain caught his attention. The small water fountain was circular, and had three tiers that rose halfway to the ceiling. It added a gentle, soothing ambiance to the whole feel of the foyer. The front had floor to ceiling windows that let in the crimson light of Meridian’s sunset, and saw the flurry of motions of citizens heading home from a long day of work. Sara grinned at him and took his hand once again. He was still curious about what this place was and why they were there.

“You’ll see. Trust me?” She looked up at him with a warm smile on her lips and he sighed. She knew how much it cost him to admit that he did trust her, maybe a bit too much than was wise. As much as he loathed giving up control, surprises were not his favorite thing since coming to Andromeda, he did trust Sara. He knew she wouldn’t put him into an uncomfortable position. He followed her to the elevator at the back of the building and watched as she hit the button for the top floor. His curiosity was pricked as he wondered if this was a hotel or something similar. He hadn’t noticed a desk or clerk downstairs to greet them upon entering, so he ruled hotel out. Sara was truly keeping silent on this matter.

Frustration welled up in him as she refused to tell him what was going on as they stepped onto the elevator. Sara grinned at him as the door slid shut behind them with a quiet click. Reyes looked around as the elevator began its ascent and one lip curled up in a smile full of wicked promise. He put one hand on the wall behind Ryder, right next to that ponytail of hers. He heard her quick intake of breath, which never failed to send a rush of power through him. The scenery of Meridian rushed past them as they ascended towards the top floor. Reyes chuckled to himself as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in playful, teasing kiss. Sara craved the deeper kiss and leaned in for more. Reyes pulled away a fraction of an inch, enjoying the small game they always played.

“Reyes.” Sara groaned as she clutched at his sides. Frustration slammed through her as she craved his lips on hers. It wasn’t quite enough to make her forget their purpose for being in the building, but desire was a sharp edge inside her. The soft ping of the elevator broke her heated thoughts and she grabbed at his hand. He indulged her and followed her into the hallway that led to the small apartment. Golden eyes on alert swept the apartment as they walked in, looking for any hidden dangers that might be lurking in the shadows. Given his position, Reyes could never be too careful. The furniture was standard issue but he could see little touches that declared this was Sara’s place. The scarlet desert flowers from Elaaden sat in a vase next to the couch upholstered in black fabric. A few paintings adorned the wall, but one in particular caught his attention. It was of a small white house at the base of a huge mountain range. The colors told of autumn in their oranges, reds, and golds. This wasn’t a standard issue decoration from the Nexus, and a memory tugged at his mind. He remembered Sara told him about her favorite place back on Earth, one that her family traveled to when her mother had gotten sick. It was that white house at the base of the mountains.

The small apartment opened to a living room and a dining room off to the side. The smells that wafted over to him made his mouth water. Spiced meat, fried dough, and something sweet drifted on the air. His stomach grumbled in response to the delicious scents. Sara had been cooking or someone had been cooking. It almost reminded him of home, when his mother would cook lavish meals for his father’s visiting friends. The memory was bittersweet and so he put it aside as he watched Sara scurry into the kitchen.

“I hope this is okay. It took a lot of bribery to get the recipes from the guy on the Nexus.” Sara explained as Reyes ambled in behind her in the kitchen. He saw the covered platter sitting on the counter, and the small fryer hissing and popping as Sara dropped something into it. Her hair was swept back from her face as she turned towards the refrigerator and grabbed something out of it. The quick peek she provided showed him a cake sitting on one of the shelves. His attention was certainly grabbed by that, if he wasn’t mistaken that was a _tres leche cake._ He hadn’t seen or eaten one since he’d left the Milky Way. Reyes wasn’t even certain that Andromeda _had_ the ingredients for the cake. His stomach threatened rebellion if he didn’t get a slice of that cake, and he slid over to the fridge door to attempt a sneaky bite.

“Don’t you dare Reyes Vidal. I have been planning this meal for close to two months. You’ll get to eat the cake, but first you’ll eat what I’ve cooked.” The dangerous gleam in her caramel colored eyes promised him hurt if he tried, and he was always a prudent man. Reyes took a more neutral stance and perched on one of the stools next to the breakfast bar on the other side of the counter Sara was working at. “Here.” She handed him something in a small towel.

“A present?” She snorted at his saucy grin before he unwrapped the towel. Her attention went back to finishing her task at the fryer. Reyes felt as if he had been sucker punched in the chest. How did Sara find out about all these foods that came from where he was from? The _empanada de pino_ in his hand was something he would be able to get back in his home country. He took a careful bite and the flavors exploded in his mouth. He was surprised to find that Sara had somehow found the main ingredients, let alone the seasoning. That was a story he would get out of her later. It humbled him that someone cared enough to find out more about him and what he liked. Reyes wasn’t sure if he’d ever divulged that much to Sara, he was still growing used to trusting someone. He knew he’d told her where he was from, but that was it. The Pathfinder must’ve done her own research to find out local cuisine and what he would like.

“Enjoying it?” Sara grinned at him as she finished at the fryer. She noticed Reyes didn’t leave a single bite behind. “Come on. I won’t torture you anymore. I did have to substitute some ingredients that I couldn’t find here. Well, that _Vetra_ couldn’t find here.” Ah, so that was how she found the ingredients. That turian with her was one of the most resourceful people Reyes had come across. Barring himself of course. Reyes grabbed one of the covered plates to help Sara bring the dishes to the dining room table. The table was already set for the two of them, and a bottle of something was chilling in an ice bucket nearby. Sara had even found scented candles that she lit as he set the plate on the table. His stomach grumbled at him after smelling the mouthwatering scents wafting from the dishes.

“Come on. Let’s take off the plates. I’m starving after being cooped up in a meeting with Tann all day.” Sara grinned at him as she took off the covers of the plates. Reyes stood there silently, just staring at the dishes. Sara shifted nervously as she waited for him to say something. She’d worked really hard figuring out the dishes and she had hoped he’d be happy. Bribing that chef on the Nexus was a combination of money and threatening him with bad press. Being the Pathfinder that helped save Heleus had its perks and if using those perks helped give her boyfriend a nice surprise, then she was going to damn well use it. The problem was in if the boyfriend liked her surprise or if he was thinking she was too forward and crossed one too many boundaries. Sara did her best to respect the boundaries Reyes had for their relationship, but she hoped this wasn’t one of them.

Reyes stared at the dishes in front of him. There were only three, including the empanadas. Sara had also made _ajiaco_ , a spiced meat soup. He remembered his mother cooking this when he or his sister were sick and needed the extra kick to help them. She also made it after big parties, but Reyes preferred to remember the times she thought to make it for her children. Sara had also created _Gambas al Pil Pil_ , a shrimp dish baked in oil, garlic, and salt. His eyes shifted over and saw Sara lacing her fingers together and finally noticed her nervousness. He cleared his throat, he found himself at a loss for words, and tried to put how he felt out there for her.

“Sara. No one has ever done anything like this for me. I. I don’t know how to tell you how much this means to me.” He reached out his hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek in a tender caress. It held all his feelings for her in that gentle movement across her skin, that he treasured her above all else in the galaxy. Despite what he did as the Charlatan, as Reyes Vidal expert smuggler and information broker, that he treasured _her_ , Sara Ryder. While he was known as a smooth talker in the smuggling and information circles, when it came to telling Sara how he felt he became tongue tied. When it truly mattered, he struggled to find the right words to express how he felt. He could only show her how he felt with his actions and hoped she could see.

“It’s okay. I can see.” Sara smiled at him and leaned into his hand for a moment. “Now, let’s eat so you can have the cake. There may also be some other desserts in there.”

“Oh? You’re going to spoil me with all of this.” Reyes grinned at her. Sara chuckled.

“Then get used to it. You need some spoiling Reyes.” Sara brushed her lips against his cheek before she got out the wine and sat down to eat with Reyes. The shock in his eyes was just for her, she knew this was as open as he’d allow himself to be. With good reason, but she was glad he relaxed that guard around her. She was happy watching Reyes enjoy the dishes she’d made for him. Though she hoped the surprise for later would be even more welcome, but for now she was content to talk and enjoy the meal with him.


End file.
